Generally, it can be difficult to align and couple adjacent optical guides so that the optical signal can traverse from one optical guide to another optical guide. Difficulties can arise due to precision and registration requirements of the aligned and coupled optical guides. Often the precision and registration requirements can result in high costs of manufacture, which may be due to the high failure rate and difficulty of reworking a misaligned optical guide coupling. Accordingly, it can be advantageous to provide an improvement for aligning and coupling adjacent optical guides that comply with precision and registration requirements with lower costs of manufacture.